Powrót Wilka cz.8
Adam klęczął pośrodku przedziału transportowego samolotu V-tol, z zamkniętymi oczami, co wskazywało na to że stara się skupić i medytuje, na ścianach są widoczne emblematy mojej rodziny i mojego ojczyma, powiększony i równo wyglądający płatek śniegu w odcieniu śnieżnej bieli. Co dziwniejsze, na naramienniku jego pancerza, którego hełm leży na podłoże obok jego lewego kolana znajduję się ten sam emblemat, lecz zakończenia płatka śniegu są w czarnej barwie, która zamienia się w czerwień pod końcem Po chwili do przedziału weszła osoba której bym się nie spodziewała. Była to „Winters”, pupilka mojego ojczyma która zawsze dostawała to co chciała i uważała wiecznych na niegodny miejsca obok ludzi, podobnie jak mój ojczym. Wysoka na metr siedemdziesiąt pięć w swoich ukochanych szpilkach, ubrana w śnieżno białe ubranie. -Wybacz że tak naglę cię wezwałam, zwłaszcza gdy byłeś w drodze do domu. Czy ona ? Czy jej jest przykro i go przeprasza ? I to jeszcze Adama ? A już myślałam że cuda takiego kalibru nie mogą się wydarzyć… -Nic się nie stało, to i tak była jedna z łatwiejszych i … milszych operacji które dla ciebie wykonałem.-Odpowiedział, nie wstając ani nie otwierając swoich oczu, które przez cały czas jak go widziałam były zamknięte, nawet nie podniósł swojej głowy tylko dalej patrzył w podłogę…. -Mimo wszystkich swoich czynów które on popełnił, to nadal była osoba która znała cię od małego i ci pomagała. -Nikt kto jest gotów odpalić bomby pełne śmiercionośnego gazu w środku metropolii w godzinach szczytu nie jest godzien noszenie mienia mojego przyjaciela czy też zaznania mojej litości.-Odparł otwierając swoje oczy i wstając by spojrzeć Winters prosto w jej. Wow… a myślałam że to ona miała przerażające spojrzenie które zdawało się wydzierać dziurę w duszy... Oczy Adama mają inny kolor niż zawsze,przypominający krwistą czerwień a żyły na jego twarzy mają odzień błękitu, jego źrenice wyglądają bardziej jak te zwierzęce a nie ludzkie.. Pierwszy raz kiedy patrze na niego mam wrażenie pierwotnego strachu, przed istotą która jest przerażająca i nie do pokonania. -Tylko pamiętaj o naszej umowie, albo ty to zrobisz, albo ja i oboje wiemy jak się kończą sprawy w które ja się mieszam.-Rozkazał zakładając hełm na swoją głowę i podchodząc do rampy z tyłu samolotu. -Daj mi dwa tygodnie, takie rzeczy wymagają przygotowań. Adam przez chwile nic nie mówił, tylko patrzył się w rampę, po czym otworzył ją a jedna z kamer przełączyła się na widok z oczu mojego wilka. -Koniec tego tygodnia i dokładnie o północy zacznę działać. Cóż za ironia, wieczny dyktuje warunki osobie która mocno nienawidzi wiecznych i zwykle to ona robi wszystko by się ich pozbyć. Już czuje jak poprawia mi się humor. Z tego co mogę zaobserwować Winters poddała się, i pogodziła się z faktem że ma tak mało czasu na… no właśnie, co może być tak upokarzające dla niej że tańczy tak jak jej zagra Adam ? -Chyba zauważyłeś że szaleje śnieżyca i skok jest równy z samobójstwem ? -A czy to kiedykolwiek mnie zatrzymało ?-Spytał się patrząc w oczy Winters, powoli przechylając się do tyłu, by wypaść z samolotu…. Czy on zamierza wylądować w takiej śnieżycy ? Wiem że szaleńcem i ryzykantem po prostu trzeba się urodzić, ale w jego przerodziło w skłonności samobójcze najwyższego kalibru… Na kamerze pokazującej widok z oczu Adama zauważyłam coś czego nie widziałem wcześniej, mianowicie wskaźnik prowadzący go do jego celu i zaznaczający wszystkie pobliskie obiekty, które były na jego drodze i które prawdopodobnie uznawał za niebezpieczeństwo. Z ilości obiektów, jakie były zaznaczone naprzemiennie czerwono-złotymi paskami, oraz z szybkością jaką pojawiały się i znikały udało mi się wywnioskować że ze albo samolot mojej rodziny z królową mrozu na pokładzie leciał na niezwykle niskim pułapie przy tak okropnej pogodzie co było prawie że niemożliwe, albo że Adam nabrał niezwykle wielkiej prędkości i szybko stracił wysokość co było podobnie niemożliwe co poprzednia opcja, ale jak mówił black Adam potrafi zaskakiwać Nagle na kamerze pojawił się pewien punkt charakterystyczny dla tej miejsca, mianowicie bardzo specyficznie wyglądający klif, który znajduję się niecałe trzydzieści minut drogi do tej „posiadłości”, jednak biorąc pod uwagę fakt że on leci z dużo większą prędkością niż my jechałyśmy autem, może znaleźć się tutaj w każdej chwili….Dokładnie kila sekund po tej myśli, usłyszałam odgłosy kroków oraz głośnego upadku na coś miękkiego, w tym samym momencie komputer sam się wyłączył. -Niczym dłoń w rękawiczkę.-Usłyszałam głos Adama, z tonu zgaduje że jest raczej w dobrym humorze... Ciekawe czy wie że ja tutaj jestem ? -Raczej jak haubica burzącym.-Skomentował go Black lekko zirytowanym głosem. Nagle w mojej głowię usłyszałam cichy szept, który przypominał głos Blacka. "Zaufaj mi i bądź miła " Kategoria:Opowiadanie Kategoria:Wieczni